Our Strange Connection
by thenightingale17
Summary: And in that moment, we were twinfinite. An assortment of one-shots revolving around the twins with the rest of the Host Club members strewn in along the way; no intended twincest or explicit content (no lemon or slash) because I'm a pure and innocent kid.
1. Who's the Idiot?

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters.

**Who's the Idiot?**

_Kaoru thinks his brother is onto something. Has Hikaru finally realized?_

Hikaru was sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out, his hair a mess. He was being atypically quiet and thoughtful, or so it appeared to Kaoru, his younger twin who had just come into the bedroom to grab one of his textbooks. It was a school day and Kaoru had a bit of work to catch up on. He could tell his brother had been doing nothing but playing video games by the candy and other junk food wrappers littered across the floor. Usually, his brother would use his vocal chords for anything and everything - it was just in his nature to. So to see Hikaru sitting there, unmoving, staring at the television screen almost absentmindedly had Kaoru stalling by the large desk where his textbooks were piled.

Kaoru stood there, pretending to look for his Arts textbook. He knew that if Hikaru was paying any attention, he'd ask Kaoru why he was stalling. But since Hikaru _wasn't _paying any attention to Kaoru, he would snap out of his daydream and produce an outburst. Kaoru knew this too.

"I realized something today," Hikaru suddenly said.

Kaoru felt relieved: his brother wasn't keeping secrets. Not that he didn't respect the privacy of his older sibling (if Hikaru had any anyway), but there were some things that Kaoru understood that Hikaru hadn't yet. And Kaoru didn't quite know what he'd do when Hikaru had also realized these things...wait, had Hika just said he'd realized something?

The worry began all over again. "What's that?"

"You sound worried," Hikaru said with a smile in his voice. He enjoyed opening up to his younger brother because he was the only one Hikaru had in the end.

"I am a little worried, to be honest." Honesty was what the twins just did when it came to each other. That and not keeping secrets, but the younger twin was finding it harder day by day to _not_ keep secrets.

"For what?" Hikaru was all puzzlement. Although he liked to believe he knew his brother very well, Hikaru was sometimes oblivious to other's emotions, including those of the closest and dearest person to him. But still, he could see no reason to why Kao would be worried about anything. If Hikaru was to get this kind of reaction every time something dawned upon him...well, it was no wonder then to why he didn't realize much.

"Nothing," Kaoru said casually, "I'm just a worrywart. What were you going to say, nii-chan?" The last terms slipped from the younger boy's mouth and Hikaru was momentarily distracted.

"Are you playing cute?"

Kaoru found that somehow funny. Smirking, he said, "I do that enough during the course of the week and I like taking a break from the script every once and a while. If you don't like the title, just say the word; I won't use it."

"No, no, I don't really mind it...but it makes me feel like I'm way more older than you than I really am...just like how you'd feel if I called you otoutu, ne?"

Kaoru's head snapped towards his brother and he looked him straight in the eyes. "It's just a small amount of minutes, doesn't even matter really."

Hikaru finished, "We're practically one and the same."

That was an example of their not keeping secrets - they were merely speaking aloud their thoughts to one another, which they were so sure were as synchronized as their acting, as their speech and as their everything else. Well, Kaoru had his doubts now but...

They were staring at one another but their thoughts were elsewhere, both of theirs. Kaoru was wondering about Hikaru and Hikaru was wondering about Kaoru. They were wondering two different things, however.

_ When will Hikaru understand? _

_ Why is Kaoru so aloof today?_

Hikaru waited.

And he waited.

A half-minute passed and then a full minute.

Hika was still waiting.

It was nearing two minutes when Hikaru couldn't contain himself any longer. "Kaoru!" He called, grabbing his brother's attention immediately.

"Yeah?" Kao was totally surprised, which had Hikaru surprised. So he and his brother _weren't_ thinking the same things? Could that be possible? Hikaru couldn't tell. Maybe his younger brother was thinking the same thing but in a different way? Maybe he was waiting for Hika to say it first?

"You forgot about what I realized?" Hikaru playfully asked, but there was still some doubt laced upon his tease. He expected Kaoru to negate his statement but he was still worried that Kaoru might just say yes instead.

_I did. _"No, baka, of course not," Kaoru said, rolling his eyes in response to the tease.

"Ah, you called me an idiot. You shouldn't behave so disrespectfully to your onii-sama."

"Whatever, you big baka." Kaoru grinned.

"I am not an idiot. I'll have you know that I'm doing rather well in all my classes, except Arts."

"That's because you use me half the time for your homework and never study anything. I thought you liked the class?"

"I do, but work is so _tedious_! Besides, what's the point of tests and such for subjects that I won't be really needing in the end?" Hikaru didn't let his brother cut him to tell him that tests were important and whatnot, and he continued, "Oh, and I definitely don't use you, my precious brother. We merely trade services."

Kaoru scoffed. "Right. What have you done for me recently?"

Hikaru thought for a while...a little more than a while later, he responded, "Well, I always stick up for you, don't I?"

"I always stick up for you too Hika!" Kaoru said.

"Ah, but you know I do you favors as well! Don't deny it, Kaoru!"

"I won't because you have done me favors but very little compared to the amount of times I've helped you out on all your homework."

"You know you're smarter than me in that department," said Hikaru.

"And a whole lot of other departments," Kaoru couldn't help adding.

Hikaru's disposition shifted. "We're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

Hikaru stared at his twin, giving him some time. There were some things that were meant to be understood and not spoken. For this pair, this was true for virtually everything they did.

After some time, Kaoru answered, "Right, you're impatient as well. Well, go on, what have you realized?"

A sly smile formed on Hikaru's lips and he looked a little shy. "I've realized that I still need to finish that Arts assignment. Wanna group study?"

Kaoru could not believe his idiot older brother. He called Hikaru some very imaginative names which needed a whole lot of censoring and Hikaru's laugh, although loud, wasn't doing an adequate enough job in censoring them at all. Kaoru stormed out of the room, leaving a crying Hika holding his sides. He knew his brother would be back. After all, the Arts textbook was still placed on the desk.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's a little rough and a whole lot of not-enjoyable and the title of this piece is something I'm not satisfied with. It wasn't BETA'd and that just adds to the horribleness lol. If you read the whole thing and have any thoughts, go ahead and review for me? I'm so grateful to anyone who reads through this whole first one shot, really means a lot to me and I'd love to hear any thoughts! I'm open to suggestions for themes/specific requests because I frankly am idea-less.**


	2. Our Objective Purposes

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters.

**Our Objective Purposes**

_Hikaru is totally whipped, but she only wants to know why._

_Two decades were quite some time_, Hikaru thought, wondering how he had never felt the void in his heart that this girl he was holding in his arms suddenly filled. _And yet, it's as though she belongs here with me...with us._

"Can you put me down now?" The girl said in a monotone, completely unimpressed.

Hikaru grinned foolishly, something he did only around her. "Of course, my love, anything for you."

"Don't call me that. It's creepy," the girl's voice was still emotionless.

Hikaru wondered if he was doing something wrong. Didn't all girls like to be treated like little princesses? What had his years as an Ouran Academy Host teach him? He thought he had it all down to an art; he was _so sure_ that he understood the nature of females thoroughly. Then why didn't his compliments and overall Tamaki-style approach seem to work on the only girl he'd thus far wholeheartedly cared for?

"Hikaru." A dressed and an almost ready-to-go Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin was coming into the living room, looking like she'd lost something dreadfully important. "Have you seen the -"

The girl answered for Hikaru, "It's on Kaoru's side of the room."

"Oh, thank you, darling! You're a lifesaver!" Mrs. Hitachiin ran towards the boys' bedroom, the bedroom they shared even until today, while they were off on their separate roads. Some things shouldn't and wouldn't change, which the twins were grateful for.

The girl remained quiet for a while but then uncharacteristically looked at Hikaru. Hikaru looked back at her, gleeful that she was directing her attention to him and ready to give in to her every whim. She asked, "Where is anii-san?"

"Kaoru went out for a while. He'll be back to spoil you, so don't you worry, Ageha," Hikaru was unintentionally doing the Tamaki charm again out of habit, but it didn't affect the little girl sitting on his lap in the slightest. _Why doesn't it work? Tamaki's got her under his thumb just by being all princely but when _Kaoru and I _try it, she's totally indifferent!_

Ageha Hitachiin suddenly yawned and demanded of her older brother, "I'm tired and I want you to pick me up."

Hikaru was all but ready to worship her. "Of course!" He picked her up and carried her to her room, which was pretty much a nursery with a toddler bed in place of the standard crib. The family members liked to joke that Ageha was a full-grown woman trapped in a three-year old's body. She had made her transition from crib to toddler bed rather early and was already beginning to eye what her older brothers would stupidly call "big kids' beds." She herself knew she was ready but she thought her family wouldn't quite accept it yet so she was willing to wait.

When Hikaru placed her on her bed, he asked her, "Would you like me to read you anything? How about some milk or juice? Would you like a piece of candy, princess?"

She looked at her older brother with stoic seriousness, "No, no, and no. I'd like you to turn off the lights, please, and close the door on your way out, onii-san." She added the last word to sound a little more diplomatic.

He went wide-eyed at hearing his baby sister call him older brother and suddenly, he knew how Tamaki felt when someone called him tono. The resemblances between him and Tamaki-senpai were overwhelming him but now, he cared for nothing save Ageha, _who had called him onii-san._

When Hikaru had shut the door, Ageha turned on her nightlight and pulled a book titled _The Meaning of the Universe _from underneath her bed (it was too heavy to place under her pillow without looking suspicious). She was only a hundred and thirty-five pages into the book and couldn't wait to start chapter two, which was going to explain how The Objective Purposes of Animals and Humans were interrelated and, quite simply, why their purposes were the same. Perhaps then she could understand her okashii brothers a little more.

* * *

**A/N: Back again! This isn't an original idea or anything but as this is a Hitachiin twins family oriented thing, I thought it was important to add Ageha in it. It's, if you couldn't tell, set a little into the future (at least if we're going by the anime, which is what I'm basing my one shots on) where the twins are in college. I was trying a little less dialogue since the previous chapter (?) was almost complete dialogue but I'm not quite sure I handled that so well =p. **


	3. His Favorite Word

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. But if I did...

**His Favorite Word**

_The boys help each other out._

Kaoru was a very thoughtful person. Hikaru knew that his brother sometimes sat by the window, gazing outside, thinking long, hard thoughts. Hikaru always labelled over it, deciding it was better not to know what his brother thought that he himself couldn't think of. _Probably about some book for class_, he'd think and dismiss the whole thing.

One day, however, Hikaru did ask.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Kaoru blinked, then slowly raised his head towards his older twin. He gave a warm smile, a smile that marked one of the differences between the two, and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a bunch of random thoughts. It's nice to just sit and think, you know?"

Hikaru didn't know. He preferred speech and action, things he could witness and understand. It was so messy when things weren't simplified.

But, then, Kaoru began drifting off more often, began sitting by the window more frequently. He couldn't possibly be thinking about books _all day_; that wasn't even possible. So, what could his younger twin be thinking that Hikaru couldn't join in with? What thought, idea, whatever, could be so important that Kaoru could literally wrap himself up in his thoughts for hours and - more importantly - not say a word to Hikaru about simply because Kaoru thought it was "a bunch of random thoughts?"

Unfortunately for Hikaru, Kaoru couldn't contain himself any longer. He tried writing his thoughts down in the form of a journal, but it was much easier thinking them than phrasing them into complete, coherent sentences. Kaoru found out that it was also easier to just say what he was thinking as opposed to writing it. But he also craved someone that would listen to his monologues, someone who wouldn't interrupt but would magically understand every single word of his. Kaoru knew where to go.

It was an average day in class, after lessons had ended and the instructor had given the class its "transition break," which was ten minutes of no-class time. Hikaru was doodling and Haruhi, to Kaoru's left, was probably going over her notes or maybe even beginning her homework. Kaoru went over to Hikaru with a thin book in his hand. When he got to Hikaru's desk, he sat on the table and laid the book on the desk, immediately getting his brother's attention.

"What's this?" Hikaru said.

"A book."

Hikaru glanced at his brother, as though saying _Really?_, and picked up the book, flipping through it. "Was it an English assignment or something?"

"No," Kaoru replied, "but there's this line in there, a very popular line, that I liked. Kind of describes the H - it describes us."

"Oh, yeah?" Hikaru sounded a tad bit uninterested. "What is it?"

"'And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.' A little dramatic, but I thought it was relevant to us."

Hikaru looked at his brother, the disinterest now evident on his face. "What does that have to do with us?"

Kaoru shrugged, letting the conversation drop. "Nothing, I guess. It was a nice line is all."

Hikaru stared at his brother, knowing he was hiding something. Hikaru's curiosity was getting the better of him and he itched to know what Kaoru was thinking, which was a strange feeling in and of itself. However, it was then that Haruhi decided to ask the twins if any of their notes were "more detailed" than hers, which, as far as Hikaru could tell, covered the entire lecture impeccably. Kaoru went over to fetch his notebook and handed it over to Haruhi, modestly (well, however modest a Hitachiin could get anyway) telling her that hers was probably more thorough than his. When she questioningly looked over at Hikaru, he, with a straight face, held up his own notebook, which depicted a masterpiece of loops and doodles. After all, they were in another boring and unappealing class.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and it was a short moment later that the bell rang. "I couldn't even glance at them!" She said about Kaoru's notes in frustration.

"No problem, Haruhi," Kaoru said in his warm voice, "You can borrow it. Just return it after school, during Host Club hours."

Haruhi said, "Thanks, Kaoru, but you just ruined my mood. Why'd you have to remind me of my Host Club priorities?"

_Priorities_, Hikaru thought with a smirk. The bell rang and they then disbanded to move to their next class.

* * *

Hikaru was a very frank person. Kaoru knew that his brother didn't like making things abstract, but preferred the straightforward and logical two-plus-two-equals-four. It made Kaoru wonder, though, how Hikaru fared when the English instructor or Literature professor assigned a novel to analyze or a piece of poetry to dissect. _He probably gets his answers through something or someone else,_ he'd think and dismiss the whole thing.

But it began nagging at the younger twin. He wondered how Hikaru managed philosophical papers, or any assignment or task that required him to be abstract. One day, while they were sitting together in one of the media rooms watching a movie, Kaoru asked, "Have you finished that report for Lit?"

"You mean on that poem that keeps talking about _sakura _trees in the rain and whatnot?"

"It's not _just _a _sakura_, Hika," Kaoru began, "it represents something; the love of the flowers, which brings fear also, and the rain, which represents tears. You couldn't make that out?"

Hikaru muted the television and looked at his brother. "No, I couldn't. But you have the poem memorized, don't you?"

A light blush dusted his brother's face as he stared back at Hikaru. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Intuition," Hikaru gave his own version of a warm smile, which, albeit very different from his younger brother's, he found he could do only around Kaoru. "Recite it for me; perhaps then I'll make some sense out of it."

Kaoru disbelievingly stared at his brother. "No, you'd only get me to talk about it and then write whatever I say."

"Aw, come on, it's just in front of me, otouto," Hikaru teased.

The blush became more prominent and Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was embarrassed about this side of himself. He said, "Hey, Kao, don't be embarrassed. It's cool that you like poetry and stuff; it's actually kind of refreshing to hear your thoughts every now and then."

Kaoru stared at his older brother with wide eyes and the older brother sensed that Kaoru wasn't thinking about the _sakura_ poem anymore.

_What's Kaoru thinking?_

_Has Hikaru finally realized our differences? And he said..._

Hikaru's brows contracted and he finally said, "What?" Kaoru mistakenly understood it as Hikaru prodding him on while Hikaru waited for Kaoru to explain his thoughts.

Kaoru stared at the muted TV and recited: "_Everyone feels grief, / when cherry blossoms scatter. / Might they then be tears / – those drops of moisture falling / in the gentle rains of spring?_"

Hikaru stared at Kaoru, finally understanding some of it.

* * *

Chemistry was the last class the twins had for the day, and then they were off to the Host Club. Class 1-A was going over some intricate content, that being stoichiometry, the math behind chemistry. As though the subject itself wasn't hard enough - Kaoru was pretty much grasping at straws trying to do a mediocre and passable job - math just _had _to be included in it.

When the bell finally rang, Kaoru slouched back into his seat and gave an audible sigh. He wished Haruhi was in this class so he could ask her about, well, everything, but Haruhi had had her Chemistry class two periods ago. Suddenly, Hikaru was right next to his brother.

"_You_ look frustrated," he commented before pulling up a chair to sit on. "What's up?"

Kaoru looked at the ceiling. "All this math stuff is just so annoying!"

Hikaru said, "Seriously? I like it. Maybe I could help you out?"

Kaoru nodded. "That'd be great. But we've got to get to the Host Club in five, so maybe you could explain it to me along the way."

"Yeah," Hikaru said, "sure."

As they walked the stairs to Music Room 3, Hikaru was talking and gesturing so much that anyone around them would stare a second longer. Well, first off, they were the Hitachiins, so people already stared. But this time, people were stealing looks at the animated Hikaru, wondering what could he possibly be talking about with such bright eyes. Kaoru tried to focus on his brother, but he couldn't. His thoughts trailed off to other things, things he didn't consider as important as schoolwork, but still. Chemistry and math were two things he just couldn't concentrate on. Instead, he found himself thinking about online games and such.

"Hika, explain it again at home, will ya?" Kaoru said when they reached the door of the music room. "I didn't really catch any of that."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "So you're saying I said all of that for nothing?"

Kaoru smiled sideways at his brother. "You enjoyed it though, didn't you?"

A light blush dusted Hikaru's face and he mumbled, "Yeah, I did."

* * *

Later on at home, Hikaru was once again explaining stoichiometry. Kaoru was paying very close attention, watching his twin write on the piece of paper with furrowed brows. They were the picture of dedication at that moment.

"So you see, chemical equations are just expressions of their processes. And when you try to balance out these equations, you've got to have a list of - of-"

Kaoru interrupted with a sly smile, "Priorities?"

Hikaru smirked. "Priorities," he agreed and then continued, "Just start off by choosing any item to balance. Whatever's on one side of the equation should be same for the other side. Got it?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Okay, then, try to balance out these equations."

The first one had the younger twin confused. He made a little slip-up, but his brother was quick to help. "Here, that should be a four."

Kaoru didn't give up, for he was rather on the patient side. Hikaru jumped at every chance to correct his brother's work, trying to get him to see where he was going wrong. "It's very simple, Kao, just set your priorities."

Kaoru didn't even have the heart to smile at that, showing how hard he was thinking. Finally, though, there was one problem where Hikaru got to witness the fruits of his labor without saying a word: Kaoru had gotten the equation right. Sure, it took about a billion tries, but he did it. He grinned at Kaoru, feeling quite relieved, and said, "See? That wasn't so hard, right?"

"Shut up," Kaoru said with a smile, "You're the most annoying teacher ever."

"Well, that's one way to thank someone."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and responded, "No, seriously, you're so impatient, it's almost funny. You'd literally have done the whole thing yourself if I let you."

"We all know who got the better end of the patience stick anyway. You and Dad are alike like that."

"And you and Mom are alike like _that_," Kaoru added.

They were silent, musing their slight differences. But then Hikaru said, "We're like these equations then, huh? We balance each other out."

Kaoru stared wide-eyed at his brother for a second, letting his mind register what his twin said. He then nodded and continued the rest of the worksheet, barely requiring any assistance from Hikaru. Kaoru was finally beginning to understand some of it.

* * *

_"Kaoru, you're my priority, okay? It doesn't matter where we're at, or who we're with, you and I are in it together. For everything and for forever."_

_"Yes, Hikaru," - pause - "You're my priority, too."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm literally dying inside. I really don't wanna put this up: it's so serious and long and not at all what I intended this chapter (should it be called a chapter?) to be but it just _did_ and I don't want to change it because...it just _is_. I originally brainstormed this one-shot to be more humorous and less angst-y? you could call it, but it got its own way. If you want though, you can picture them at 5yrs singing their "favorite word" annoyingly over and over again. I know I do. Another note: I didn't like the description for this piece; the six words don't really cover it in my opinion. BTW, semi-BETA'd this time by my sis.**

_**Poem: Otomo no Juronushi, Untitled **_

**Thank you to Guest reviewer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews will be hugged tightly and fed many choc chip cookies and cherished forever x10000000**


	4. Instant Tea, Anyone?

**A/N: Reader, beware: this isn't twin-centered. At all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Ouran High School Host Club nor any of its characters. I suppose that's what dreaming is for. Also, any companies mentioned in this story are not of my creation.

**Instant Tea, Anyone?**

_A shopping day for the Hosts presents itself to Haruhi as an unlikely chance to study the Host Club. _

"She's walking to the gates. On three..."

"Two..."

"One!"

Haruhi Fujioka, after all her time at the Host Club and with the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, still wasn't at all ready for another "kidnapping." Hikaru, the older twin, held her right and Kaoru, the younger twin, held her left as one said, "Target," and the other one finished, "Captured." Both were grinning rather evilly as they began carrying her away, still surprised at how light she was.

"Whoa! Whaddaya guys think you're doing?" A surprised Haruhi protested to no avail. "Put me down!"

"No can do," said Hikaru, the older twin, "M'lord specifically asked that today's Club activities be cancelled,"

The younger twin, Kaoru, finished, "So that we could all go on a little shopping spree."

Many questions spun around in poor Haruhi's head as she went momentarily frail, such as, _Shopping? What for? Boys are into shopping? _and, _Kyoya-senpai agreed to this? _and, _I don't care, so put me down now!_, which wasn't quite a question but still demanded an answer she probably wasn't going to get. So she settled with asking something that would probably reward her with an answer: "What do you mean?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes as a very sleek car came into view. They rather forcefully pushed her into the seats when the door opened and got in with her. Kaoru explained, "We're going to the commoner's mall because Tamaki wants to try the different instant coffees available."

"Yeah!" Said an excited Honey-senpai, who was sitting opposite Haruhi, "And he says they even have instant tea available now!" Mori-senpai, sitting next to Honey and opposite Hikaru grunted his approval.

"So, where are Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai?"

"They're already at the mall," said Hikaru, looking out the window, which was a little difficult for him since he was in the middle of Kaoru and Haruhi.

"That's all Tamaki-senpai wants to do there? Get instant coffee?"

"That's what Tama-chan told us!" Honey said with a smile, placing his beloved Usa-chan on his lap. "Ne, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori said.

"And Kyoya-senpai was okay with this?" Haruhi was obviously bewildered.

"Yep," Kaoru affirmed. "It wasn't like we weren't going to get much business this afternoon anyway."

"Why is that?" Haruhi asked.

"Tomorrow's an off-day, Haruhi. Don't you count down like the rest of us?" Hikaru began explaining, but he was getting rather impatient with the girl.

"And because it's an off-day, our customers will be going on vacations, so everyone's probably already at the airport or something now," Honey explained for Hikaru distractedly. Usa-chan was taking much of Honey's attention.

"Oh," Haruhi said, "I didn't know tomorrow was a holiday." _Well, now there's more time to catch up on schoolwork, laundry, groceries, and maybe even learn a new recipe or two. Oh, I should make a reminder to sweep the floors and dust while I'm at it. _

They reached their destination soon and Haruhi was greeted to a mall that wasn't quite _her _mall, but more of a very-upper department store. It was three stories high and Haruhi was baffled by the sheer grandeur of such a place. There were so many stores and vendors, and not to mention the crowd. It was a really magnificent sight.

Tamaki appeared in his usual flamboyance, Kyoya, like a shadow, following behind him. "Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, "isn't it great? This is where you come to get your clothes, isn't it?"

"Boss only wants to know if she gets her underwear from here," Hikaru mischievously said as Kaoru added, "Perv," with a snicker.

Tamaki burst into flames upon hearing such an accusation and protested vehemently, arms flailing about. Many a passerby gave curious looks at the bunch, especially to Tamaki. There were a group of girls who were watching the boys and Haruhi; they were standing near a food court and giggling and whispering things to one another. Haruhi noticed and smiled at them. Suddenly, they all turned red and looked close to fainting.

_I wonder why the girls are -_

But Haruhi's thought was cut off when Kyoya said, "Haruhi, we're all still in our uniforms if you haven't noticed. Therefore, as you are now in a public place, you are an Ouran Academy representative and subsequently a Host representative. Please do behave yourself." Kyoya gave her a tight smile and Haruhi internally cried out at the unfairness. _Has Kyoya-senpai even _glanced _at Tamaki and the twins?!_

The boys and Haruhi all went in, first through the shopping area. Haruhi was impressed: the toys and shoes weren't in one area, and there were no groceries to be seen. The outlet malls she frequented had all their items, from tea bags to dresses and meats to books, in a single hall with many aisles, with perhaps some other rooms for miscellaneous things. Here, however, different stores showcased different types of items; for instance, there was a specific shoe store that sold shoes of all kinds and sizes as well as their accessories. There were many fashion stores, each having its own style: a little boutique specialized in accessories, a Disney store geared its flashy toys to the younger children, and there was a premium-quality-looking shop called Coach which interested Haruhi. The store sold bags and Haruhi thought she could use one.

She strayed away from the group and entered the store, her sights set on a purple bag she could carry over her shoulder. There was gold detailing and the company's name was carved onto the bag. When she flipped the price tag to see how much it cost (surely she could save some yen so that she could buy a quality bag that could last her some decades), she emitted a gasp of pure surprise and quickly and quietly made her escape. Except, she bumped into someone along her way.

Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya-senpai's glasses glinting at her. "Haruhi," he said in a singsong voice, "what did I tell you about behaving yourself?"

Still shell shocked, she managed a meager apology. Suddenly, the twins were next to her, examining the bag.

"It's a nice bag, Haruhi. Good choice," Kaoru complimented.

"Is this what you want, though, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Not anymore," she said, voice wavering. _So Kaoru isn't always following Hikaru's lead. Sometimes, it's the other way around.__  
_

"Ask me for anything, my dear," Tamaki said as he made his entrance, stealing the spotlight of not only the Host Club but the entire store (which happened to be all females), "and Daddy shall buy it for you!" There were sparks in Tamaki's eyes that showed his enthusiasm to be a great parent.

"No thanks, Senpai," Haruhi replied, uninterested in his offer.

"Shall we go examine the other stores now?" Kyoya said in a polite voice. "I don't see what a boy like Haruhi would want to do in an _all-female's purse store._"

Expressions of understanding overtook the faces of all the Host members and they made their way out of the store. _So this is what Kyoya-senpai meant by behaving._

They next found themselves in a music store, which the twins enjoyed greatly, and then into a clothes store of which Haruhi held no favorable opinion unless one counted _"It's all so expensive!" _as positive feedback. Tamaki spent his time purchasing random items from each store they visited, calling them "souvenirs," and offering Haruhi a pack of very strange looking pencils to which she tried to politely accept without coming off as rude. Hikaru and Kaoru bought Haruhi a CD of their favorite band while at the music store and when Haruhi heard a sample song, she couldn't contain her quizzical expression. Finally, as they were strolling towards the food court, Haruhi said, "Hey, where are Mori and Honey-senpai?"

Tamaki and the twins were suddenly alert. Kyoya kept on walking and said to them, "Well, there's no use in just standing around like a bunch of idiots. Are you guys going to make way for the people around you?"

Realizing that they were indeed causing traffic, the other four quickly walked behind Kyoya. When they approached the food court, they caught a glimpse of a familiar looking stuffed animal. "Hey," Kaoru said, "there's Usa-chan."

Usa-chan was sitting by himself on a chair in a crowded sweets store. As the boys looked for Usa-chan's owner, Haruhi gazed at the brilliant display of all sorts of colorful cakes. _There were _so _many._

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, "we've found Mori and Honey-senpai. It seems like they've saved us a table."

She looked at Tamaki and realized they were alone, the others having sat at the table, digging into their sweets (which, it appeared, Honey and Mori had bought for the group) already. "Hey, Senpai," Haruhi said, "what's the difference between this mall and the malls you visit?"

Tamaki looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I don't really go shopping at malls, especially not stores like these. We usually have our clothes tailor-made but we do visit some exclusive boutiques where we get our stuff from."

_Tailor-made...exclusive...damn these rich people. _Haruhi thought. _But, still, I wonder what made him decide to come here instead?_

"Besides," Tamaki smiled at her, "isn't this where you come to?"

_He thinks _this _is a commoner's mall? _"Not really, Senpai. Everything here is so expensive."

Tamaki's face suddenly went pale and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "You mean...you mean this isn't a commoner's shopping area?"

"Not my type of commoner's, no," Haruhi tried to explain but it was too late. Tamaki looked beyond depressed.

"Haru-chan! Come sit with us!" Honey exclaimed. "I saved some cakes for you!"

Haruhi took a seat next to Honey. "Thanks, senpai." But she wasn't in the mood for sweets, although they made for a pretty picture. But Honey-senpai was enjoying this without a word of complaint. Haruhi thought,_ Does that mean he likes _any_ type of sweet? Because I'm sure he usually eats only premium quality sweets. _

"So, Haruhi," Kyoya asked, "which has been your favorite store so far?"

"None of them," Haruhi said honestly.

"Maybe the coffee sampling will interest you," said Kyoya.

Upon hearing this, Tamaki jumped up and said, "Yes! Let's all go sample some coffee and tea!" He began walking away, expecting the others to come and follow him.

The twins and Kyoya did indeed rise to go with him. As soon as Honey was done stuffing his face with one more mini cake, he too stood, along with Mori, trailing after the others. Haruhi rolled her eyes and followed the group, deciding she'd rather not make a dramatic scene out of sampling coffees.

When they reached the coffee/tea vendor, whose booth was near an exit, Tamaki was exuberantly sipping all sorts of instant coffee. He handed Haruhi a cup, saying, "Try some! It's all free!"

The coffee wasn't new to her because she already had this sitting in her pantry at home. What was more interesting to her, however, were the teas. "Could I have some instant tea instead?"

Tamaki's eyes went wide and he said, "Why, of course, my precious daughter! Anything for you!"

The vendor was impressed at the excitement this group of rich and handsome (and one rather feminine looking) boys showed at his very humble set of coffees and teas. He urged them to take some more samples that he even kindly placed in a basket, to which Kyoya politely declined, saying they were only here to try them but that they were indeed very good. The vendor calmed his requests and the boys and Haruhi made their exits.

"He knew we were students at Ouran," Kyoya said to Tamaki, who asked why they couldn't take the man's basket of samples, "It would promote his business. He was doing it solely for his own self-interest."

_Kyoya-senpai always tries to act like the bad guy, but I wonder what his real reasons were?_

Haruhi would never find out however. Soon, the sleek car made its reappearance and they were all shoved inside. The boys were already talking about something totally different, with Tamaki, Honey, and the twins recounting their adventures, Mori nodding along every few moments. Kyoya read over his black book and Haruhi stared out the window, thinking, _I'd really like to see them in their _natural environment. _It would be worth missing laundry for. _A snicker escaped her._  
_

* * *

Back at home, Hikaru and Kaoru sat down to watch a movie. They were completely relaxed, with the exception of one thing. When Kaoru put the movie in and settled down next to his brother and a servant that was "babysitting them" (after all, they were under age and needed to be supervised), he asked Hikaru what he was thinking of.

"I'm just curious..." he began, hoping his brother was on the same page as he was.

Kaoru knew what his twin was thinking about. He finished, "About what Haruhi was smirking about?"

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha I totally screwed this one up imo. Barely any twin-moments xD But you were warned so...**

**Wild Neko: Yes, I always felt that their whole relationship was like treading on thin ice, especially more for Kaoru than Hikaru. (On comment 2:) Hmm, interesting take. Thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated =D**

**Randomized Username: Thank you very much! Glad to hear it =)**

**To my silent readers, your reviews will make me sovery_veryvery_ happy!**


End file.
